


Contented

by Sarren



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for <a href="http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/325603.html">the Obscure & British Commentfest</a></p><p>Prompt:  Love Actually, Mark/Peter/Juliet, unconventional but utterly content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contented

Juliet and Peter are staring at a painting of cats drowning in a purple sea, at least, Mark thinks that's what it's supposed to be. He doesn't need to understand abstract art to recognise talent, and the artist is definitely that; the gallery is abuzz this opening night. Everything's running smoothly. Across the room he watches as Peter murmurs something in Juliet's ear that makes her duck her head and swallow a grin, something irreverent, Mark'd wager. 

Swallowing the last of the wine, Mark hands the empty glass to a passing waiter. He makes his way through the crowd, pausing for a word here and there with people who want to compliment him on the event, or on his find, because those who pay attention know it was Mark who discovered the artist, made her famous. He slips up behind Juliet and Peter, who are now staring, apparently speechlessly, at a painting of what Mark is nearly sure is a medieval knight holding an iPad, their heads tilted towards each other intimately. Mark embraces them both exuberantly, an arm slung around both their waists, and they draw apart just enough so that he's between them. They're looking at him, their smiles warm and welcoming and Mark kisses Juliet on the cheek and then Peter, openly, as though it's no big deal, and it isn't really, is it, a kiss on the cheek, especially here, in this world, the art world, his world.

Juliet's arm steals around his waist, and Peter drops an arm across his shoulders. Peter leans in, like he had with Juliet earlier, all hot breath and lips just brushing Mark's ear, and Mark shivers at the electric thrill of it as Juliet smirks at him. "How soon can we get out of here?" Peter murmurs, and there's nothing subtle about Peter, about what he wants.

"Philistine," Mark smiles at Juliet, because it'll be hours before it winds down, and then Peter's teeth catch Mark's earlobe, just for a second and Christ, Peter knows what that does to Mark, but they're in public, and he really should be mingling; he should tell them to go on without him. But Juliet's watching them, Peter's head still bent close to Mark's, too intimate, and there's a pink tinge to her cheeks now. She murmurs, 'let's go home', and Mark knows what that means - he hardly ever goes back to his own flat now, most of his clothes, his CDs and videos and books have found their way over to Peter and Juliet's.

"Home," Peter echoes, and Mark can hear the smile in his voice, and for a moment Mark can't breathe because the two of them, god, how did he get this lucky, and he wants nothing more than to go with him but - "Ellie can finish up here," Peter gesturing towards where Mark’s assistant is talking to one of the caterers. Mark catches her eye and she gives him a nod of acknowledgment, and she's more than capable, so, "Yeah, okay," Mark agrees, "home," and both their arms tighten around him, just for a moment.

And later, with Juliet curled into his side, her hair tickling his nose, and Peter's arm heavy and possessive across his stomach, Mark knows that he is happy, more than that, for the first time ever, really, he is content.


End file.
